


if you want to go quickly, go alone ...

by queenofthefallenfics



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aesthetics, Gen, Lowercase, written character aesthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenfics/pseuds/queenofthefallenfics
Summary: ... if you want to go far, go together.Written character aesthetics inspired by the characters from Black Panther.





	if you want to go quickly, go alone ...

t’chaka - broken promises; weariness lining shoulders; steps in the dust; metaphors; gothic architecture; crying over empty graves; ghosts howling in the wind; looking forward;

t’challa - redemption; selfishness vs selflessness; tearing down yellow police tape; warring halves inside yourself; dry, red-rimmed eyes; echoing explosions; breathless laughter; the gray skies before a storm; falling in love with your best friend;

ramonda - ramrod straight back; saving cards every year; one side of the bed wrinkled, one not; staying up late, braiding hair; bringing flowers to a grave once a year; _black don’t crack_ ; crying in the shower; footsteps echoing in empty rooms; porcelain to ivory to steel;

shuri - coffee; awake at night and sleeping during the day; always improving; map with pins everywhere; neon blue light over dark skin; blinding smiles; sneaking back home as the sun comes up; memes; shrieking giggles;

nakia - books crammed onto shelves; falling in love in the blink of an eye; bird's eye view; lord of the rings enthusiast; midnight swims; falling asleep to the sound of rain; spinning globes; humanitarian work; hamilton soundtrack;

erik stevens - mistaking fireworks for gunshots; silently crying in unfamiliar homes; wild hair and fists raised high; mistaking lonely for alone; sunsets burning everything orange; angry rants in history class; blood dripping from cuts; bonfires;

okoye - loyalty; memorizing everything about your history; shaving your head every week; running until your legs give out; ambition; tattoo parlours; choosing between family or love; battlefield diagrams; the Olympics;

w’kabi - push-ups until your arms give in; cartography; walking on a tightrope; burning friendship bracelets; veterinary studies; hall of (cracked) mirrors; environmental protests; the third person on a sidewalk meant for two; a castle with high walls made of stone

m’baku - dad jokes; clenched fists and jaws; _burn me once shame on you, burn me twice…_ ; second chances; howling winds; snow frozen on top; gymnastics; never knowing how to say goodbye; Luddites;

everett ross - dry humor; forms in triplicate; wide eyes; studying abroad every year; _ross, everett ross_ ; watching a bustling market; a closet full of black suits; millions of air miles saved;

ayo - flushed cheeks; averting your eyes; cotton candy skies; defined abs and white sports bras; waking up after a pride parade with rectangle burns on your face; protecting your friends with your life; girl power soundtracks; amazon vs valkyrie debates;

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to add N'Jobu. He and W'Kabi are my two favorite characters, but I honestly was drawing blanks on what to say for him. Maybe when something comes to me, I'll add him to the list.


End file.
